thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Home Video Bonus Pack
Home Video Bonus Packs are limited edition Thomas and Friends VHS/DVDs that included Wooden Railway vehicles which were released in the US from the late 90s to 2009. Packs mainly consisted of one small vehicle, one large vehicle, or two small vehicles. The latter of which would sometimes be included with two DVDs. Vehicles purchased in Home Video Bonus Packs were generally less expensive than those purchased in individual packaging. The packs would sometimes include exclusive vehicles which could only be obtained through them, or discontinued vehicles. Gallery ABigDayforThomasDVDwithThomas.jpg|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with Thomas Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVDwithThomas.jpg|''Percy's Ghostly Trick'' DVD with Thomas TotallyThomas!Volume1DVDwithThomas.jpg|''Totally Thomas Volume 1'' with Thomas ComeRidetheRailsDVDwithThomas.jpg|''Come Ride the Rails'' DVD with Thomas ThomasGetsTrickedDVDwithThomas.jpg|''Thomas Gets Tricked'' DVD with Thomas ThomasandtheTreasureDVDwithThomas.jpg|''Thomas and the Treasure'' DVD with Thomas TeamUpwithThomasDVDwithThomas.jpg|''Team Up with Thomas'' DVD with Thomas BestofGordonDVDwithThomasandPercy.JPG|''Best of Gordon'' DVD with Thomas and Percy ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesDVDwithThomasandToby.png|''Thomas and the Really Brave Engines'' DVD with Thomas and Toby JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDwithThomasandToby.png|''James and the Red Balloon'' DVD with Thomas and Toby ThomasandtheTreasureandCrankyBugsDVDwithThomasandToby.png|''Thomas and the Treasure'' and Cranky Bugs DVD with Thomas and Toby HoorayforThomasand10YearsofThomasDVDwithThomasandDuck.png|''Hooray for Thomas'' and 10 Years of Thomas DVD with Thomas and Duck JamesLearnsaLessonVHSwithThomasandDuncan.jpg|''James Learns a Lesson'' VHS with Thomas and Duncan NewFriendsforThomasDVDwithThomasandDuncan.jpg|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Thomas and Duncan ThomasandhisFriendsHelpOutandPercySavestheDayDVDwithThomasandStepney.JPG|''Thomas and his Friends Help Out'' and Percy Saves the Day DVD with Thomas and Stepney TrustThomasDVDwithThomasandTrevor.png|''Trust Thomas'' DVD with Thomas and Trevor ABigDayforThomasandBestofThomasDVDwithThomasandTidmouthMilkTanker.png|''A Big Day for Thomas'' and Best of Thomas DVD with Thomas and Tidmouth Milk Tanker CrankyBugsandThomasandtheTreasureDVDwithThomasandDinosaurFossilCar.png|''Cranky Bugs'' and Thomas and the Treasure DVD Thomas and Dinosaur Fossil Car 10YearsofThomasDVDwithThomasandCollectableGoldenThomas.jpg|''10 Years of Thomas'' DVD with Thomas and Collectable Golden Thomas ABigDayforThomasDVDwithThomasandCollectableGoldenThomas.png|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with Thomas and Collectable Golden Thomas PercySavestheDayDVDwithThomasandSilverPercy.jpg|''Percy Saves The Day'' DVD with Thomas and Silver Percy ThomasGetsTrickedDVDwithThomasandSilverPercy.png|''Thomas Gets Tricked'' DVD with Thomas and Silver Percy OnSitewithThomasandBestofPercyDVDwithThomasandSilverPercy.jpg|''On Site with Thomas'' and Best of Percy DVD with Thomas and Silver Percy ThomasIntroPackwithThomas.png|''Thomas and His Friends Help Out'' DVD with Thomas and Stop, Train, Stop! Book CrankyBugsVHSwithEdward.png|''Cranky Bugs'' VHS with Edward 10YearsofThomasDVDwithEdward.png|''10 Years of Thomas'' DVD with Edward PercySavestheDayDVDwithHenry.png|''Percy Saves the Day'' DVD with Henry TrustThomasDVDwithHenry.png|''Trust Thomas'' DVD with Henry Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDwithJames.jpg|''Thomas' Christmas Wonderland'' DVD with James BestofPercyVHSwithPercy.png|''Best of Percy'' VHS with Percy ThomasGetsTrickedDVDwithPercy.jpg|''Thomas Gets Tricked'' DVD with Percy ThomasandhisFriendsHelpOutandPercySavestheDayDVDwithPercyandSalty.png|''Thomas and his Friends Help Out'' and Percy Saves the Day DVD with Percy and Salty ThomasandtheToyWorkshopDVDwithPercyandDuncan.png|''Thomas and the Toy Workshop'' DVD with Percy and Duncan NewFriendsforThomasandThomas'TrustyFriendsDVDwithPercyandElizabeth.png|''New Friends for Thomas'' and Thomas' Trusty Friends DVD with Percy and Elizabeth OnSitewithThomasandBestofPercyDVDwithPercyandJewelCar.png|''On Site with Thomas'' and Best of Percy DVD with Percy and Jewel Car Thomas'TracksideTunesVHSwithToby.JPG|''Thomas' Trackside Tunes'' VHS with Toby ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesDVDwithToby.jpg|''Thomas and the Really Brave Engines'' DVD with Toby It'sGreattobeanEngineDVDwithToby.jpg|''It's Great to Be an Engine'' DVD with Toby HenryandtheElephantDVDwithToby.jpg|''Henry and the Elephant'' DVD with Toby PopGoestheDieselDVDwithToby.png|''Pop Goes the Diesel'' DVD with Toby NewFriendsforThomasDVDwithTobyandDinosaurFossilCar.png|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Toby and Dinosaur Fossil Car SpillsAndChillsVHSWithDuck.jpg|''Spills and Chills'' VHS with Duck BestofJamesDVDwithDuck.png|''Best of James'' DVD with Duck ReallyUsefulEnginesDVDwithDuck.png|''Really Useful Engines'' DVD with Duck BestOfJamesVHSwithDonald.JPG|''Best of James'' VHS with Donald (note: the tender is backwards) BestofGordonDVDwithDonald.png|''Best of Gordon'' DVD with Donald ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesDVDwithDonald.png|''Thomas and the Really Brave Engines'' DVD with Donald SpillsandChillsVHSwithDouglas.png|''Spills and Chills'' VHS with Douglas MakeSomeoneHappyDVDwithOliver.png|''Make Someone Happy'' DVD with Oliver TrustThomasDVDwithDiesel.jpg|''Trust Thomas'' DVD with Diesel Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDwithBen.png|''Sing-Along and Stories'' DVD with Ben TrustThomasVHSwithMavis.jpg|''Trust Thomas'' VHS with Mavis NewFriendsforThomasDVDwithMavis.png|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Mavis HoorayForThomasDVDwithMavis.JPG|''Hooray For Thomas'' DVD with Mavis PercyTakesthePlungeDVDwithMavis.JPG|''Percy Takes the Plunge'' DVD with Mavis JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandBestofPercyDVDwithLadyandMavis.png|''James Goes Buzz Buzz'' and Best of Percy DVD with Lady and Mavis JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandBestofPercyDVDwithCarolineandMavis.png|''James Goes Buzz Buzz'' and Best of Percy DVD with Caroline and Mavis OnSitewithThomasDVDwithStepney.png|''On Site With Thomas'' DVD with Stepney NewFriendsforThomasandThomasandtheSpecialLetterDVDwithStepneyandRickety.png|''New Friends for Thomas'' and Thomas and the Special Letter DVD with Stepney and Rickety ABigDayforThomasDVDwithStepneyandTakeAlongMike.JPG|''A Big Day For Thomas'' with Stepney and a Take Along Mike without his tender HoorayforThomasDVDwithSkarloey.jpg|''Hooray for Thomas'' DVD with Skarloey TrackStarsDVDwithSkarloey.png|''Track Stars'' DVD with Skarloey Sing-AlongandStoriesVHSwithSirHandel.png|''Sing-Along and Stories'' VHS with Sir Handel Thomas,PercyandtheDragonVHSwithPeterSam.jpg|''Thomas, Percy, And the Dragon'' VHS with Peter Sam ThomasAndHisFriendsGetAlongVHSWithDuncan.jpg|''Thomas and His Friends Get Along'' VHS with Duncan ThomasandtheSpecialLetterDVDwithDuncan.png|''Thomas and the Special Letter'' DVD with Duncan BestofJamesDVDwithDuncan.jpg|''Best of James'' DVD with Duncan ThomasandtheToyWorkshopDVDwithDuncan.jpg|''Thomas and the Toy Workshop'' DVD with Duncan TracksideTunesDVDwithDuncan.jpg|''Trackside Tunes'' DVD with Duncan Thomas'TrustyFriendsDVDwithDuncan.JPG|''Thomas' Trusty Friends'' DVD with Duncan Percy'sGhostlyTrickandSpillsandChillsDVDwithElizabethandDuncan.png|''Percy's Ghostly Trick'' and Spills and Chills DVD with Elizabeth and Duncan BestofThomasVHSwithDuke.png|''Best of Thomas'' VHS with Duke Races,RescuesandRunawaysVHSwithMike.png|''Races, Rescues, and Runaways'' VHS with Mike JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDwithMike.png|''James and the Red Balloon'' DVD with Mike ThomasandtheSpecialLetterDVDwithLady.JPG|''Thomas and the Special Letter'' DVD with Lady TrackStarsDVDwithLady.png|''Track Stars'' DVD with Lady PopGoestheDieselDVDwithLady.png|''Pop Goes the Diesel'' DVD with Lady ABigDayforThomasDVDwithLadyandHandcar.png|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with Lady and Handcar ThomasandtheSpecialLetterDVDwithFrank.png|''Thomas and the Special Letter'' DVD with Frank ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesDVDwithFrank.JPG|''Thomas and the Really Brave Engines'' DVD with Frank OnSitewithThomasDVDwithFrank.png|''On Site With Thomas'' DVD with Frank TrustThomasDVDwithWilbert.png|''Trust Thomas'' DVD with Wilbert PercyTakesthePlungeDVDwithIvoHugh.png|''Percy Takes the Plunge'' DVD with Ivo Hugh HoorayforThomasDVDwithSalty.png|''Hooray for Thomas'' DVD with Salty NewFriendsforThomasDVDwithSalty.JPG|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Salty BestofGordonDVDwithBigCityEngine.JPG|''Best of Gordon'' DVD with Big City Engine ThomasandtheToyWorkshopDVDwithBigCityEngine.JPG|''Thomas and the Toy Workshop'' DVD with Big City Engine Races,RescuesandRunawaysDVDwithMurdoch.png|''Races, Rescues and Runaways'' DVD with Murdoch ThomasandtheToyWorkshopDVDwithMurdoch.png|''Thomas and the Toy Workshop'' DVD with Murdoch ThomasGetsTrickedDVDwithEmily.png|''Thomas Gets Tricked'' DVD with Emily NewFriendsforThomasDVDwithSpencer.png|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Spencer ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesDVDwithFergus.png|''Thomas and the Really Brave Engines'' DVD with Fergus ThomasGetsBumpedandTrustThomasDVDwithFergusandRickety.png|''Thomas Gets Bumped and Trust Thomas'' DVD with Fergus and Rickety ThomasAndHisFriendsHelpOutVHSWithHenrysForestLogCar.JPG|''Thomas and His Friends Help Out'' VHS with Henry's Forest Log Car ThomasComesToBreakfastVHSWithSodorLineCaboose.jpg|''Thomas Comes to Breakfast'' VHS with Sodor Line Caboose Races,RescuesandRunawaysDVDwithTidmouthMilkTanker.png|''Races, Rescues and Runaways'' DVD with Tidmouth Milk Tanker 10YearsofThomasDVDwithTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|''10 Years of Thomas'' DVD with Tidmouth Milk Tanker TrustThomasDVDwithTarTankerandFuelCar.jpg|''Trust Thomas'' DVD with Tar Tanker and Fuel Car Percy'sChocolateCrunchVHSwithBreakdownTrain.png|''Percy's Chocolate Crunch'' VHS with Breakdown Train Thomas,PercyandtheDragonDVDwithChineseDragon.png|''Thomas, Percy and the Dragon'' DVD with Chinese Dragon Sing-AlongandStoriesVHSwithChineseDragon.png|''Sing-Along and Stories'' VHS with Chinese Dragon JamesLearnsaLessonVHSwithBarrelCar.png|''James Learns a Lesson'' VHS with Barrel Car Thomas,PercyandtheDragonVHSwithExpressCoach.png|''Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon'' VHS with an Express Coach GallantOldEngineVHSwithToad.png|''Gallant Old Engine'' VHS with Toad ThomasandtheSpecialLetterVHSwithCatherine.png|''Thomas and the Special Letter'' VHS with Catherine ThomasAndHisFriendsGetAlongVHSWithFredTheOrangeCoalCar.JPG|''Thomas and His Friends Get Along'' VHS with Fred the Orange Coal Car Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVDwithRickety.JPG|''Percy's Ghostly Trick'' DVD with Rickety MakeSomeoneHappyVHSwithRickety.png|''Make Someone Happy'' VHS with Rickety OnSitewithThomasDVDwithRickety.png|''On Site With Thomas'' DVD with Rickety HenryandtheElephantDVDwithRickety.JPG|''Henry and the Elephant'' DVD with Rickety BestOfJamesDVDwithHandcar.JPG|Best of James DVD with Handcar BestofPercyVHSwithBoxCars.png|''Best of Percy'' VHS with Box Cars JamesLearnsaLessonDVDwithCementMixer.png|''James Learns a Lesson'' DVD with Cement Mixer JamesGoesBuzzBuzzDVDwithHoneyBarrelCar.png|''James Goes Buzz Buzz'' DVD with Honey Barrel Car NewFriendsForThomasDVDwithHippoCar.JPG|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Hippo Car PercyTakesthePlungeDVDwithHippoCar.JPG|''Percy Takes the Plunge'' DVD with Hippo Car Thomas'SnowySurpriseDVDwithWinterWonderlandCaboose.jpg|''Thomas' Snowy Surprise'' DVD with Winter Wonderland Caboose UltimateChristmasDVDwithWinterWonderlandCaboose.png|''Thomas' Ultimate Christmas'' DVD with Winter Wonderland Caboose Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresDVDwithHauntedCaboose.png|''Thomas' Halloween Adventures'' DVD with Haunted Caboose Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCollector'sEditionDVDwithHauntedCaboose.JPG|''Thomas' Halloween Adventures'' with Haunted Caboose (collector's edition) TeamUpwithThomasDVDwithHauntedCaboose.JPG|''Team Up with Thomas'' DVD with Haunted Caboose BestofThomasDVDwithZooBoxCar.png|''Best of Thomas'' DVD with Zoo Box Car RustytotheRescueDVDwithZooBoxCar.png|''Rusty to the Rescue'' DVD with Zoo Box Car BestofJamesDVDwithJewelCar.png|''Best of James'' DVD with Jewel Car MilkshakeMuddleDVDwithJewelCar.JPG|''Milkshake Muddle'' DVD with Jewel Car JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDwithHoneyBarrelCar.JPG|''James and the Red Balloon'' DVD with Honey Barrel Car RacesRescuesAndRunawaysVHSWithBertie.jpg|''Races, Rescues, and Runaways'' VHS with Bertie ThomasandheSpecialLetterVHSWithBertie.JPG|''Thomas and the Special Letter'' VHS with Bertie GallantOldEngineVHSwithBertie.png|''Gallant Old Engine'' VHS with Bertie TrustThomasDVDwithBertieandCaroline.png|''Trust Thomas'' DVD with Bertie and Caroline Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVDwithTerence.JPG|''Percy's Ghostly Trick'' DVD with Terence ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongDVDwithTerence.png|''Thomas and his Friends Get Along'' DVD with Terence Percy'sChocolateCrunchVHSwithTerence.png|''Percy's Chocolate Crunch'' VHS with Terence JamesandtheRedBalloonVHSwithTerence.png|''James and the Red Balloon'' VHS with Terence OnSitewithThomasDVDwithTerence.jpg|''On Site With Thomas'' DVD with Terence MudGloriousMudDVDwithTerence.png|''Mud Glorious Mud'' DVD with Terence JamesGoesBuzzBuzzDVDwithTerence.jpg|''James Goes Buzz Buzz'' DVD with Terence ThomasGetsTrickedandBestofGordonDVDwithTerenceandHandcar.png|''Thomas Gets Tricked'' and Best of Gordon DVD with Terence and Handcar ABigDayforThomasDVDwithTerenceandTakeAlongDonald.png|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with Terence and a Take Along Donald with no tender ABigDayforThomasVHSwithTrevor.JPG|''A Big Day For Thomas'' VHS with Trevor Thomas'SnowySurpriseVHSwithTrevor.JPG|''Thomas' Snowy Surprise'' VHS with Trevor ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDwithTrevor.png|''Thomas and the Jet Engine'' DVD with Trevor NewFriendsforThomasDVDwithTrevor.JPG|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with Trevor Salty'sSecretVHSwithLorry1withFlatbed.png|''Salty's Secret'' VHS with Lorry 1 with Flatbed ThomasandtheSpecialLetterDVDwithGeorge.png|''Thomas and the Special Letter'' DVD with George NewFriendsForThomasDVDwithGeorge.JPG|''New Friends For Thomas'' DVD with George PercyTakesthePlungeDVDwithGeorge.png|''Percy Takes the Plunge'' DVD with George ABigDayforThomasDVDwithCaroline.png|''A Big Day For Thomas'' DVD with Caroline ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDwithBulgy.png|''Thomas and the Jet Engine'' DVD with Bulgy Thomas'TrustyFriendsandNewFriendsforThomasDVDwithElizabethandBulgy.JPG|''Thomas' Trusty Friends'' and New Friends for Thomas DVD with Elizabeth and Bulgy ThomasComestoBreakfastDVDwithElizabeth.JPG|''Thomas Comes to Breakfast'' DVD with Elizabeth HarveytotheRescueDVDwithElizabeth.png|''Harvey to the Rescue'' DVD with Elizabeth Thomas'TrustyFriendsDVDwithJack.JPG|''Thomas' Trusty Friends'' DVD with Jack JamesLearnsaLessonDVDwithAlfie.png|''James Learns a Lesson'' DVD with Alfie 10YearsofThomasDVDwithAlfie.png|''10 Years of Thomas'' DVD with Alfie Thomas'SnowySurpriseDVDwithJackFrostPercy.png|''Thomas' Snowy Surprise'' DVD with Jack Frost Percy Percy'sChocolateCrunchDVDwithChocolateCoveredPercy.png|''Percy's Chocolate Crunch'' DVD with Chocolate Covered Percy Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDwithCelebrationGoldThomas.jpg|''Sing-Along and Stories'' DVD with Celebration Gold Thomas Thomas'SnowySurpriseDVDwithCelebrationGoldThomas.jpg|''Thomas' Snowy Suprise'' DVD with Celebration Gold Thomas NewFriendsforThomasDVDwithCelebrationGoldThomas.jpg|''New Friends for Thomas'' DVD with Celebration Gold Thomas HoorayforThomasDVDwithCelebrationGoldThomas.jpg|''Hooray For Thomas'' DVD with Celebration Gold Thomas Thomas'SodorCelebrationDVDwithCelebrationGoldThomas.png|''Thomas' Sodor Celebration'' DVD with Celebration Gold Thomas RustytotheRescueDVDwithCelebrationGoldThomas.jpg|''Rusty to the Rescue'' DVD with Celebration Gold Thomas Thomas,PercyandtheDragonDVDwithSilverPercy.jpg|''Thomas, Percy and the Dragon'' DVD with Silver Percy Races,RescuesandRunawaysDVDwithSilverPercy.jpg|''Races, Rescues and Runaways'' DVD with Silver Percy BestofPercyDVDwithSilverPercy.jpg|''Best of Percy'' DVD with Silver Percy PercySavestheDayDVDwithSilverPercy.png|''Percy Saves the Day'' DVD with Silver Percy SongsfromtheStationDVDwithSilverPercy.jpg|''Songs from the Station'' DVD with Silver Percy TalesFromtheTracksDVDwithSilverPercy.jpg|''Tales From the Tracks'' DVD with Silver Percy PercyTakesthePlungeDVDwithSilverPercy.png|''Percy Takes the Plunge'' DVD with Silver Percy CallingAllEngines!DVDwithBronzeDiesel.gif|''Calling All Engines!'' DVD with Bronze Diesel CallingAllEngines!DVDwithBronzeToby.jpg|''Calling All Engines!'' DVD with cancelled Bronze Toby PercySavestheDayDVDwithMetallicPercy.jpg|''Percy Saves the Day'' DVD with Metallic Percy FriendsHelpOutDVDwithMetallicPercy.png|''Friends Help Out'' DVD with Metallic Percy Category:Divisions of Brand